The Legend of Zelda: Secrets of the Gerudo
by CHeLLoW
Summary: This is my writer's block story. I hope that writing this will fix my writers block. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda: Secrets of the Gerudo**

**Chapter 1**

_Ten years after the events of Twilight Princess, the Gerudo princess sees a vision of Hyrule falling. She wanders out of the desert and makes her way towards Hyrule Castle to warn the royal family of Hyrule's coming downfall, making the Gerudo once again known citizens of Hyrule and pledging their allegiance to the Royal Family._

_Dark clouds rolled in from every direction blotting out the sun. Fierce winds began howl, but no rain was in sight.. In the sacred desert dust devils arose with sandstorms. The river on the other side of the desert dried up completely. Ice in the mountains began to melt flooding the valley below with debris. The mountain which can be seen from the desert erupted. Races were killed wither bay lack of water or the destruction taking place around them. The ones left alive prayed for redemption fro the goddesses and asked the Great Fairy for her blessings. The last hope of Hyrule was destroyed when the light spirits disappeared and the royal family of Hyrule was killed. The Great Fairy was able to save the hero but there was nothing anyone could do the goddesses had forsaken them. Taking the triforces of wisdom and courage he used them to ask the goddesses blessings one last time with his life and the life of the Great Fairy as the cost. Even the it was not enough and chaos still reigned. One man appeared upon the horizon of the desert., his laughing voice ringing out upon all the land. "Hyrule and it's hero have fallen. The goddesses have forsaken this land and left me with all three pieces of the Triforce. It is now mine."_

Aceline woke with a start. She was unable to see clearly at first which scared her fear it a side effect of her vision. A guard heard she was awake. "Princess, are you alright?" she asked. "Yes I'm fine. What time is it?" Aceline asked. "It's around three in the morning." The guard replied. "Saddle my horse and tell my maid to come here. It is time for the Gerudo to stop hiding in the shadows like the Sheikah. I'm going to Hyrule Castle. I've seen a vision of Hyrule's downfall and I'm going to warn the Royal Family." Aceline said. "Yes, princess." The guard replied. A short while later a young woman entered the tent followed by a middle aged woman. "I head that you asked for me miss." The young woman said. "Yes get my riding attire out and two of my formal gowns along with my slave bracelets and tiara. Get my gauntlets and my knee boots as well as my sword and bow." Aceline said. "As you wish Milady." The young girl said. "I heard from the guard that you are going to Hyrule to tell the Royal Family about a vision you saw. Do you realize that we have not shown ourselves to the Hylians in over 300 years and that you look nothing like a Gerudo yourself?' The middle aged woman said. "Yes, Mother, I realize that. Yet I'm still going. The Queen possesses the Triforce of Wisdom. She will be able to tell that I am not ;lying. I am the only one who can relay what I saw to others." Aceline said. "Be careful dear. You burn do easily. Ask for the Great Fairy blessing before you leave too. I wish you well my only daughter and the heir of my kingdom." The middle aged woman said as she left. "After Ganondorf was born and became consumed with greed we Gerudo cut all ties with him and hid deep within the desert. Still I do not know how the Hylians will receive her and through her us. Will they think us cowards for not fighting with them?" The middle aged woman thought..

Inside Aceline put on her riding attire. It consisted of loose purple cotton pants tucked into calf boots with thick soles for holding in stirrups. The top was purple with long loose sleeves that flowed outwards as it went down. Aceline's long blonde hair was pulled into the signature ponytail of the Gerudo and held with a large purple amethyst.. a small teardrop shaped amethyst was on her forehead as Aceline didn't like the large jewels other Gerudo royalty wore. She had loose leather gantlets on her hands for holding the reins. Lastly a purple veil was tied under her eyes above her nose. It was long so it could be used to cover her face in case of a sandstorm.. Aceline's mare was usually sued when she went riding but they decided to give her her stallion Ginjiro because of her need to get there quickly. She placed her two dress outfits in her saddle bag and attached her sword to her hip and her bow and quiver to her back.. SH then mounted her horse. 'Do you want someone to accompany you Princess?" The guard that saddled her horse asked?" "No, that would take more time. I will be fine on my own. Take care of my mother while I'm gone." Aceline said. "Of course. The Queen is our leader. If anything were to happen to her while you are away we would be leaderless and in an uproar. May the Goddess watch over you Princess." The guard said. "May it watch over us all." Aceline said as she rode away. Like her mother requested she stopped at the Cave of Ordeals and asked for the Great Fairy's blessing. She had been there many times as it was the training all Gerudo had to do. The Great Fairy gave her blessing and warned her of Hyrule's danger and sent her off. She rode until nightfall when she made it to the other side of the desert and decided to stop for a little as she'd been riding for almost 24 hours with small breaks here and there. Tomorrow morning before sunrise she would cross the ridge and ride straight to Hyrule Castle without stopping to make up for the time she would lose while resting. Her mother was right she was fair skinned and had light hair and eyes. She had heterochromia, having one blue eye and one green eye. She didn't look anything like a Gerudo save for her clothing. She hoped that she was right about The Queen. Wondering about what Hyrule looked like on the other side she drifted off to sleep.

Aceline and the story belong to me and The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Aceline was up before sunrise as she said she would be. She packed her things back into her saddle bag and rode across the ridge. The ridge was the edge of the desert, a high wall high if you traveled to the edge there would be a slop allowing you to reach the other side. Standing on the ridge you can see all of Hyrule and Aceline stood there looking for Hyrule Castle. Once finding it she went down the ridge .Around noon she found the slope and went down it coming out behind the bridge over Lake Hylia. From there she crossed the bridge and began to ride fast in the direction she hopped as right. She was able to find the castle by nightfall . It was surrounded by a town so she got many strange glares as she entered. She rode around until she found the castle gates. There were guards posted outside. "Please let me in. I am the Princess of the Gerudo. I have a message for the Royal Family."" Aceline said. "The Princess of the Gerudo? What kind of magic trick is this. You think that because you have round ears that we would believe you are a Gerudo. They haven't been around for almost 300 years." The guard on the left replied. "It may sound unbelievable but it is true. Please my message is urgent." Aceline said calmly tying to lose her temper at being treated rudely. "I'm going to notify the head of security of this strange girl. Stay here and do not let her in." The guard on the right said. He then disappeared. Aceline was surprised. She knew magic existed because of the Great Fairy but Gerudo cannot use magic. The guard had gone off to find Link, the head of Hyrule's security and The Queen's personal bodyguard.. He was with her in the throne room. "Your highness, pardon the interruption but there is a girl outside the gates who claims to be a Gerudo Princess. She looks nothing like a Gerudo and they haven't been seen for over 300 hundred years." The guard said kneeling before the throne. "Thank you for notifying me. We shall take things from here. Return to your post." Zelda said. The guard returned to the gates. "Link hand me my sword." Zelda said. The cross hilt rapier with the purple wrapped golden handle was mounted above the throne. Link reached up and pulled it from it's resting place. Holding it by the blade he held the handle out to Zelda. She took it and then used her magic to take them to the gates. Aceline was surprised again when the guard reappeared but was shocked most of all when The Queen and her bodyguard showed up shortly after him. Aceline wasn't sure what to say but luckily Zelda spoke first. "You claim to be the Princess of a tribe of desert women that have been gone for almost 3 centuries?" Zelda asked staring directly into Aceline's eyes. Aceline stared back and did not turn away saying, " I do not claim to be, I am the Princess of the Gerudo." The tone which she used prompted Link to draw his sword but before he could he felt Zelda tell him to stop. "If you are the Princess of the Gerudo then show me the Spirit Medallion."

Zelda asked. Aceline dug for the necklace hung around her neck and pulled it over her head. She dangled it in front of Zelda. "This is the heirloom every heir to the Royal Family of the Gerudo gets., the Medallion of the First Sage of Spirit Nabooru." Aceline said. She then pulled the medallion back over her head. "You are the Princess after all. You may enter my Castle." Zelda said opening the gates herself. She turned and entered followed by Link with Aceline last. "Welcome to Hyrule Castle, Aceline. From this castle I can see all of Hyrule including your desert. I know why you are here. I saw the same vision that you did and I promise you that this time I will not let Hyrule fall!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You can leave your stallion here, Aceline. He'll be put in the stables with Epona and Zaria." Zelda said. Aceline slipped off of Ginjiro and started to remove her saddlebags. "No need. They will be sent to your room shortly. Now if you will follow me. Zelda said. She began to walk towards the entrance to the castle. She walked to the doors and said. "Stay close to either me or Link. This castle is very large and easy to get lost in as many of the rooms and halls look the same. When Aceline moved closer to Zelda., Zelda whispered into her ear that Link doesn't bite. This prompted Zelda to laugh and Aceline to blush. Link just looked quizzically at Zelda. Zelda took them through many halls and even up some floors until she came to a room barred by two guards, one wielding a naginata and the other a long handle ax They had their weapons crossed in front of the door. "Let me enter." Zelda said. She held up her left hand and showed it to the guards. When it began to glow they stepped aside and let her enter. Zelda entered and walked to the shelf on the far end of the room. The room appeared to be a weapons room as there were various weapons and shelves in the room. She took an outfit off the shelf. The outfit was green and white with chain mail. She handed the outfit to Link. "I'm sorry Link. I had hoped you would never have to wear this again." She went back to the shelf and brought him a pair of boots and gauntlets as well. Link took the items and went to go put them on. "Let's see you'll be next. I see you already have a bow as well as a sword. I believe that sword is a straight sword no? If you are a Gerudo then you must be most used to a scimitar, even though you've been trained to use all sword types. I believe there is one here somewhere. Zelda said searching the room. "Ah here it is. Not many people can use a scimitar. My guards prefer pole weapons but me and Link prefer swords. We're not too bad with bows either. None of the guards seem to want to learn archery though. It seems from the fact that you're not talking that you expected my demeanor to be different. Many of my own citizens do. I am the solemn princess that saved her people by engulfing them in Twilight.. Or I was. Now I'm their Queen but I'm still the same. I'm actually much friendlier when we're not in a crisis. I'm friendly to you because your our guest and it's curtsey. Besides you probably close to my age an nervous about everything. It's not easy seeing things others cannot is it?" Zelda asked. Speaking to Zelda in a different tone now, realizing that she was quite friendly, Aceline replied" No it's not. I knew you had the Triforce of Wisdom because I had seen you in one of my dreams. I was expecting you to be wise and solemn and much older. Thank you for the scimitar." 'Many people do. My father died many years ago, leaving me ruling the kingdom. I had been taught and raised on how to rule the kingdom but it wasn't until I was its ruler that the Triforce of Wisdom revealed it's powers to me. Or you have any armor perchance?" Zelda asked. "No the strongest thing I have compare d to armor is the outfit I'm wearing that I use when riding." Aceline said. "Hmm that's way too shabby. You will need something much more substantial than that. I assume that your favorite color is purple?." Zelda asked. "Actually my favorite color is red. It's partially because of the fact that most Gerudo are red headed and I am not.. Purple is the color of royalty so it will do fine." Aceline said. Gerudo are not used to fighting in armor so it must be as light as possible. No worries though. Link has the same problem. Magical wards can protect you but someone would have to be with you all the time because Gerudo can't use magic.. If the wards failed or the mage died you to would die and then we would lose the Gerudo race. We cannot afford to lose the Gerudo race now that they have once again revealed themselves to us." Zelda said. "Sorry to correct you, Your Highness, but I am able to use magic. It was one of the reasons I'm their princess. My magic isn't very strong but it can heal minor damage and use weak attack spells but that;s all I can do." "You look different than every Gerudo that has ever been seen and recorded and you also use magic, even if it is only to a small extent. Are you sure you are a Gerudo?" Zelda asked. "I was raised as a Gerudo and the Queen is my mother so yes I am sure. " Aceline said. "Well I believe a suit of chain mail and light plate armor is in order for you. Follow me. We'll catch up with Link and then go to my study. There should be a spell for armor in there." Zelda said and she led Aceline out of the armory.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link's room was close to Zelda's in the left tower. Zelda led Aceline through a hall and then half way up a spiral staircase stopping at a door that almost blended in with the wall. As Zelda went to knock on the door it opened. Link was dressed as the hero and Aceline was surprised. Link's name was known throughout the land and was even known to the Gerudo but he was probably even younger than Zelda. She did not figure that this was the legendary hero. Zelda looked at Link for a moment and then said. "You forgot your earrings." She snapped her fingers and a pair of small blue hoops appeared in her hand. She then proceeded to pt the earrings is his ears. Link didn't move while Zelda slid the hoops through. Aceline thought it was quite funny and tried to keep herself from laughing. "We're going to my study to look up an armor spell. I found a scimitar in the weapon room for Aceline. I have my rapier and my magic. I assume you still have you're things?" Zelda asked. Link nodded. They began to weave their way up the flight of stairs to the room at the top which was a giant library like room with a large table in the middle. Zelda waved her hand a two books came flying off the shelves to the table, opened and began flipping pages. They stopped and Zelda walked up to them. "Old spells these are . Almost ancient but still modern text. They must have been redone." Zelda said. She then began to read a spell out loud. "Fire of Din, Love of Nayru, Wind of Farore, craft an armor for the race if the lost." Zelda said. Aceline felt her clothes change. She was now wearing cotton leggings stuffed into leather knee boots. She wore a white cotton undershirt with chain mail over it and a purple surcoat with short sleeves.. She no longer had a veil but he hair was in a different ponytail wit this one being in a tube-like shape before falling. She felt an increase in her magic power and felt the weight of a pole against her back.. "My naginata! But I left it back home in the desert." Aceline said confused. 'The armor was mad for a Gerudo to suit the person. That's how the spell was written. Now my turn. "Nayru bless me with your wisdom, guide my path, and protect me form harm for the sake of Hyrule." Zelda said. Her dress began to change. It became knee length and she to was wearing cotton leggings only hers were blue and she had on leather knee boots with knee guards. and iron toes. Her dress became a more blue hue and she had a navy surcoat as well only hers had no sleeves at all and extended down below her knees in the back and pointed in a v. She kept her shoulder armor but it was now silver. Her gloves turned fingerless but remained the same length and turned more blue like her dress. Her hair was swept into a bun. And her tiara was resting under it. She had a scabbard on her hip and a bow on her back. "I see they saw it fit to give me my bow." Zelda said. Now one last spell and then we'll have dinner. " "Farore, bless our hero with your courage and give him your strength." Zelda said. Link's armor began to change into plate armor in gold and red. "The Magic Armor. I wondered what happened to it." Zelda said. "Now before anything else we shall eat. Zelda led them down the tower and through the castle to the dinning hall. Link pulled out the chair for Zelda, which had a really high back almost like that of a throne and then sat on her left. "Aceline, as my guest, you may sit on the right." Zelda said. The servants brought out the food and then proceeded to seat themselves and ate with them. Aceline only saw that much food on very festive occasions such as her birthday. She thanked Zelda for her food after she was done eating and Zelda asked one of the servants to show Aceline to her room. The room was done in purple with a canopy bed and a rosewood dresser and vanity with a purple stool in front of it. Aceline found her clothes were in the drawers and he accessories were on the vanity. She changed her clothes and went to bed, witting for tomorrow and what Zelda would say they should do to save Hyrule.


End file.
